Doomloid Akumaito
Akumaito Shion'' - is a 'Doomloid '''and a 'Demonloid and he is'' ''' 'X'aito's Destructive side His name comes from "akuma", meaning devil, and Kaito. Design Tobi-P's: He is considered to be a true demon unlike Xaito because he appears as a true horror. Despite this, he can change his form into Kaito's, making him part of the Shion Family. He was inspired by the World of Warcraft Characters: Sargeras. In his normal form, he has blue eyes, black horns, wears a messy black shirt, and a black and red coat. He also wears pants with an upper black color and lower light brown color for his pants. Aside from the colors, he is not much more muscular compared to his demon form. = Tobi-P's Design concept and ideas but later improves by his little sister (Metalmiku2) = Metal Miku 2: His design is similar to Kaito but he has horns, wears a similar outfit to Kaito,but darker like Zeito. He has blue eyes. His true form isn't really terrifying but changes the eyes. Personality His Personality is known to be Evil and Destructive but Calm and Gentle when not Provoked, but he is consider to be Romantic and Charming when he is in Normal Form and he knows how to be a Gentleman even he is Hideous and Scary but Sweet and Friendly. Biography He was actually created from Xaito's hatred and negative energy, forming an entity. He is sometimes considered to be his son but he is often called a brother. The hatred and chaotic energy was formed because there are some groups that are called "Vocaloid is Satan" or "Vocaloid Haters", similar to the Deviloids Biography. However, a different story turning Xaito's personality into forming a new entity, such as Sargeito, but not only is this the creation of Xaito's Mind it also created chaotic beings much stronger and deadlier, making him a creator of chaos. He formed two groups known as "Doomloids" and "Chaosloids". Voice configuration His voice is known to be deeper than his brother, even Hagane Miku herself. His voice is known to be demonic, but his voice is just as soft even though he's a demon. His voice is romantic, but in Demon Form...... Notable media Even his genre includes Death Metal, but his songs are not all Heavy Metal. He even sings Cantarella. Additional info Relationships * He is very loyal to Xaito, since he is his brother/son * He has a crush on Hagane Miku * He may be working for the Demonloids and Deviloids * His songs can cause disasters when he sings = all ideas where created by Tobi-P and there plenty much useless but changes by Metalmiku2 = * He has a relationship with Hagane Miku Appearances MMD (' MikuMikudance' 3D Software ) edited first from Mamama-p's Kaito model Trivia *He is similar to the Fallen Angel known as Lucifer and Demon known as Satan * He might be considered to be a deviloid but he is too chaotic and destructive * His theme is Satanism, but he is not evil * He was actually created accidentally because of Xaito's corrupted mind * His Series No. - 666 is actually a reverse number of the cursed number of Akumaito * He is known as the Devil * His name was once Sargeito (his first named was named by Tobi-P) Gallery Sargeito Shion Model.png|Akumaito's Project Diva MMD model by Bloodycross613 Shion Sargeito.png|Akumaito ( Photoshop edit ) SARGEITO.full.880267.jpg|Akumaito Sargeito Concept 7.jpg|Final Concept Sketch Design made by big brother External links *Here Category:Fanloid Category:Male Category:Derivative Category:Derivative of Kaito Category:Voiced Category:Voice from Kaito Category:Characters by MetalMiku2 Category:Work in Progress Category:Hagane Category:Doomloid